Angel in the Darkness
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Lois is sent by Castiel to help dean through his time of darkness to show him good is still out there and that love can exists


Title: Angel in the Darkness  
Coupling: Loan  
A/N: This is not a continuation of the previous story

Lois walked around looking for the room Jimmy was in at Star City she had lost the number they had moved him to and she walked in on someone who reminded her of clark almost running her over. She fell and he didn't stop and she frowned as she brushed off her hand and she looked up seeing someone almost angelic like hold out his hand to her.

"Here let me help you sometimes Winchester doesn't know what to do" he said as he looked at her and he smiled "we've been waiting for you" he said as he helped her up and he moved her over to the seat he was sitting in "please take my seat. I want you to know you're purpose is great and no one will ever tell you different" he said before disappearing leaving her with someone on a respirator as she leaned over him she took his hand "Hi. My name is lois I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do but…I think I'm supposed to help you somehow" she said softly as she saw him stir awake.

Dean awoke and he looked at her blinking "are you a new angel to tell me to save the world" he asked a little bit bitterly as she shook her head he sighed "if my brother paid you to raise my spirits you can forget it" he said as he moved his hand from her hold. "I was told I was supposed to be here" she said as she looked at him I think I'll stay til you get better" she said with a little smile. Feeling like she should stay by him. Something not moving her. Sam tried to go see dean but something kept him way. It might have been lois' angelic touch and his demotic nature not liking it. Castiel stood there watching them smiling (which he rarely did) that one of the things in the prophecy for the good side to win was starting to unfold.

As the days went on Dean healed as lois seemed to fill his spirits high again and he learned to trust people and in life again. As the day final came for him to leave the hospital Dean looked at her "where do we go from here. I'm so thankful that you came into my life. You saved me and made my purpose come back" he said as he held her hand as they got a hotel room to spend there last night together. "I don't want to leave you I want to stay and help you" she said softly as she felt dean lower down to him as she kissed him softly and lovingly leaning on the back of the bed. "then don't leave me" he said softly as he pulled off her shirt and worked her out of her skirt and all of her under garments seeing her naked for the first time he smiled as he kissed her softly "you're so beautiful" she smiled at him as she kissed him sucking on his lower lip as she helped him out of his close kissing along his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt and she moved him out of his pants slowly as she looked at him he moved her under him as she smiled. She saw he was already fully erect as he moved in her slowly getting used to her feel before he put her hands to the headboard his hands holding onto them as well.

He kissed her lips hungrily as he moved in her. She moaned as she moved with him feeling something inside her as she danced her tongue along his mouth feeling him suck on it as he thrusted harder and deeper in her. She moaned his name feeling a bond between them mix together as she ran her hands along his back and she gasped in pure pleasure. She nibbled on his lip as he kept pounding against her back wall over and over again sending her into multiple orgasims before he pulled out and went down to clean her out sending her over the edge again he grinned "hmm my little angel is frisky isn't she" he said s he nuzzled her stomach has he felt her coming down from the hype before she moved on top of him kissing and sucking on his own nipple that as harden already from the cold air as she kissed and sucked on it riding him bring him to cum in her together after riding him hard and fast as she moaned she ran her nails along his sides as he looked into her eyes as they came down from the ride of there lives he held her rubbing her clit softly between his fingers watching her shiver getting high again "hmm ready for round…five?" he asked her as she hit his chest softly and she got up and she twirled her finger a little for him to follow her in the shower as she started to soap up he took the towel from her moving the towel down cleaning her clit using his other hand to clean her breast as she moaned leaning against him he dropped the towel using his fingers to dive in her working in her holding her against him feeling her tremble as he knelt down working hard and fast as he nibbled on her clit sucking on it as he pulled gently with his teeth watching her get soaked with water as she bit her lower lip hard as she came into his mouth and he smiled as she pulled him up and she went down sucking on his cock drinking the water that trickled down.

She sucked hard and fast moving her head more as she moaned against him making him moan feeling the vibrations. She kept moving with him as he bucked into her mouth coming he smiled finshing washing each other up they laid in bed not worrying about anything for the night or what there destiny's were intitled.


End file.
